Letters
by Don'tletthewingsfoolyou
Summary: The Strawhats and more have discovered fanfiction. After looking and reading them for a couple of days, they have decided to write comments about them to the authors. These are those letters. (Warning: Pokes fun at pairings and common types of fanfics. Also, language. )
1. Ace (On Acelu)

Dear fanfiction writers,

If I see one more fanfiction with me and my brother having sex, I will set your fucking house on fire. We're brothers, you sick fucks!

-Ace

P.S. That goes for Sabo, too!


	2. Sanji (On ZoSan)

Dear fanfiction writers,

OH MY GOD.

SHIPPING ME WITH NAMI-SWAN OR ROBIN-CHAN IS FINE, BUT I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH THAT DUMBASS MOSSHEAD.

I WILL FILLET YOU ALL

-Sanji

P.S. Unless you're a lady~~~~~~


	3. Smoker (On SmokerAce)

Dear fanfiction writers,

I do not have sex with pirates.

Especially if the pirate in question happens to be Fire-fist.

-Smoker


	4. Zoro (On ChoRo)

Dear fanfiction writers,

**I THINK OF CHOPPER AS A LITTLE BROTHER.**

**IF YOU SAY I THINK OF HIM AS ANYTHING ELSE**

**I WILL CUT YOU**

**INTO**

**LITTLE**

**TINY **

**_PIECES_**

-Zoro


	5. Ace (on the 'Ace is alive' fanfics)

Dear fanfiction writers,

As much as I don't like it, I'm dead. Deal with it.

Stop writing fanfics about how I'm secretly alive because although he isn't showing it it's upsetting my brother.

Though I can't do anything, I would still watch your backs at night, because my brother's nakama_ can_.

-Ace


	6. Luffy (On Yaoi)

Dear fanfiction writers

What's a 'yaoi'?

-Luffy


	7. Mugiwaras&Ace (Followup of last chapter)

Dear fanfiction writers,

DO NOT TELL LUFFY WHAT YAOI IS.

HE MIGHT WANT TO EXPERIMENT.

-the rest of the Mugiwara crew + Ace


	8. Marco (on MarcoAce)

Dear fanfiction writers,

I am not (unfortunately) in a relationship with the second commander.

Please do not portray me as so.

-Marco

* * *

And once again the author wished that she could cross out things like on tumblr

Oh well, she'll just use parentheses.


	9. Ace to Marco (Follow up of last chapter)

Dear Marco,

..._Maybe_.

-Ace


	10. Zoro (On ZoLu)

Dear fanfiction writers,

H-HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THE IDEA THAT I WAS IN LOVE WITH MY CAPTAIN. I'M JUST LOYAL THAT'S ALL WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE NOT UNDERSTAND. IT'S LOYALTY THAT'S ALL I SWEAR

...Ace would kill me if I tried anything anyway, and like hell Luffy would understand relationships.

-Zoro


	11. Spandam (On his lack of fanfictions)

Dear fanfiction writers,

Why is there so few fanfictions of me?! I mean, I'm an amazing and powerful person so it makes just no sense whatsoever! It would make more sense if there were a lot more of them rightly glorifying my fantastic and great decisions and battles!

-Spandam


	12. Law (on LawKid)

Dear fanfiction writers,

I will find you.

And I will kill you.

-Trafalgar Law


	13. Nami (On LuNa)

Dear fanfiction writers,

ME?! WITH THAT RUBBER IDIOT?!

NO WAY.

Of course, I can allow it for a small, tiny fee...

-Nami


	14. Marco (MarcoWhitebeard)

Dear fanfiction writers,

Excuse me while I throw up, yoi.

-Marco


	15. Sabo (About Him Being Alive Fanfics)

Dear fanfiction writers,

Pfft.

I'm not alive or anything, why do you think that? I'm totally not in the revolutionaries either. Yeah. Totally. You guys are ridiculous.

How am I writing this letter? Uh... We have post offices in Heaven! Yeah, that's it!

So, keep...writing...but not about...me?

-The obviously not alive Sabo

(P.S. Don't tell my brothers about this letter. Seriously.)


	16. Shanks (On ShanksLuffy)

Dear fanfiction writers,

Um...

You do know I met the kid when he was seven, right?

You do know I feel like a parent to him, right?

You do know I'm already in a relation-uh, nevermind

In conclusion, no.

-Shanks


	17. Crocodile (On 'he was a girl' fanfics)

Dear fanfiction writers,

I am male, and always have been. Any other indication will result in my hook.

-Crocodile

* * *

**Yeah, I apologize for the wait on this chapter ^^; **

**I have been traveling and having problems with my asthma if that's an excuse. Oh well. In other news, I finally hit 100 reviews for this story and have been thinking about writing something in celebration. Any suggestions would be appreciated~**

**Also, I'm running out of ideas for chapters. Anyone want to see someone's view on something?**


End file.
